


There's time for a song (and there's time for a war)

by ChemiLumi (Neverendingslumber)



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: 2017 NBA Final, 2018 NBA All-Star, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverendingslumber/pseuds/ChemiLumi
Summary: LeBron James and Kevin Durant wrote a song back in 2010. This is what happened before and after that.





	There's time for a song (and there's time for a war)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small piece about the relationship between KD and LBJ, my take on their relationship and how it evolved throughout the years. Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are most welcomed! =D

Kevin could vividly recall the first time he saw LeBron. He was at LeBron's camp, a whole bunch of boys in the same age group, all jacked up with excitement. LeBron walked in, surrounded and followed by crowds of people, like a real king. He glanced all the anticipating eyes in the arena, finally rested his sight on Kevin for exactly one second.

“How y’all doing today?” LeBron greeted them, the instant cheering of the crowd filled the whole space, and LeBron looked like he’s enjoying it a lot.

Many years later when Kevin thought back to this encounter, he realized that at the time LeBron was only in his early 20s, but in Kevin’s eyes, he was truly the King James. Looking at the fully grown-up and muscular LeBron in front of him made Kevin ashamed of himself. He looked like some random kids that barely hits puberty. However, Kevin was no random kids. LeBron obviously have heard his name.

“You name’s Kevin? Kevin Durant is that right?” in a moment during the practice, LeBron walked up to him, tested his arm a bit, then commented, “I’ve seen your clip, you look taller than your profile.”

“People call me KD.” Kevin said, “I just wanna play three, no five.” he casually explained his height difference from what the profile stated.

“Sounds legit, I’m a three as well.” LeBron asked for a ball, and started to post him up, “let’s give it a try.”

The result? Of course he got destroyed.

“KD’s your name is that right?” LeBron gave the ball back to him, “if you wanna play three, then you gotta learn how to defend me. One of those days you gotta do it.”

He was approached by one of LeBron’s personal assistants afterwards, “Bron wants to keep in touch with you.” he wanted his number.

LeBron was true to his words. They became friends pretty much after that. Kevin didn’t know how many rooks like him were in LeBron’s contact list, nor if he really meant to keep in touch with him, but everytime he texted LeBron, he would get an answer regardless of what he asked. He texted him about numerous stuff, from things as small as how to pick a good pair of basketball shoes, to as big as how to live a life that you want.

***  
He wasn’t the first pick in his draft class. Despite this upsetting fact, everyone said he was the most promising rookie since LeBron. There’s already articles comparing their stats at different times.

He would go on internet and read all the critics and analysis about himself, paying special attention to those that compared him with LeBron. It made him secretly happy. In his mind, he’s no longer the skinny kid from Maryland. He used to be that ugly duckling in the fairy tale, but LeBron was never an elegant swan. LeBron is an eagle, if you don’t fly as high, you would become his prey. Kevin wanted to be like him. They don’t need to be pretty, as long as they are deadly and survive.

“You hero left his town.” Russ told him about the “decision”, “surprised?”

“Nah, he had his reason, whatever it is.” Kevin said with confidence. Russ came to the league a year after him, with James Harden, OKC was looking really good and promising as well. They were young and full of talent.

“I ain’t gonna do things like that.” Russ said under his breath.

Kevin didn’t comment on that, Russ wasn’t expecting him to. Maybe their ways were starting to part since then, Kevin thought.

***  
It’s his first time in Akron, which really was not that surprising because Akron is such a small town, like where he came from. A tiny spot on the map. If it’s not LeBron, no one would know Akron even existed. He got LeBron’s invitation to train together this summer. LeBron just had an ugly defeat in the final: Heat choked and lost to Dallas, and Akron was probably the only place he could stay without getting laughed at.

“I can show you where I used to live tomorrow.” LeBron helped him with the luggages, “then we gotta start training. I hope you are ready for it.”

“Ain’t gonna come if I wasn’t.” Kevin told him, “next year, we will meet in the finals next year.”

“Sounds good.”LeBron took a look at him.

“I’ve been thinking about this all along. You better take it serious, man.”He stressed to LeBron.

“Never a doubt. I am worried about losing actually.” LeBron said.

“No shit, I’ll give my best to beat you.” Kevin said, “but if I lost, that means you get a ring, that’s not bad either. I’d be happy for you.”

“I’d be pissed if I were you.” LeBron laughed, Kevin sounded naive and funny, “you don’t know how it feels to lose a final yet. But then, guess I’d be happy for you too if you win. Though I’d still be mad as hell.”

The second day started with LeBron touring him around Akron. They drove by apartment buildings, one after another. They all looked similar to Kevin, but each had different stories for LeBron. Some places he stayed for a while, some only for a few days.

“You know, we are practically the same people.” LeBron told him, “knew it first time I saw you. Same hunger in our eyes, that’s what made us, that’s what made us this far. Basketball was our only way out, and that’s how our life will be. I will pave the road for you, I wish you an easier way out.”

“You already did.” Kevin said, “all I need to do was to follow your steps.”

They sat in the dining room, sharing stories about growing up, habits in common, talking about the future.

“I’ve always looked up to you.” Kevin looked around the room, “to be honest, never in my dream I would thought that I can sit here with you, talking about myself.”

“Well KD,” LeBron smiled, “you are gifted. And such a gifted person like you should never get distracted by others. I wish you could be yourself.”

***

“Let’s do a song together. I’ve been thinking about this.” Training with LeBron was no different than self-torturing. Kevin didn’t remember how long he has been lying on the floor only to get his breath under control. “I suck at rapping, no one was going to do it with me in OKC.”

LeBron found it funny. He had a good laugh, then said, “cool, I knew someone who can do this, let’s do it.”

The song was straight up awful. Between two of them, they managed to make probably one of the worst songs they have ever listened to.

“Maybe we shouldn’t release it,” LeBron tried his best to hide the laugh. He couldn't laugh too hard, because that’d be a blow for Kevin, “why don’t we make it a secret between us.” and when they becomes enemy in the future, at least this horrible song would remind them some good old days.

Kevin stared at LeBron’s lip, he wanted to do one thing, had always been wondering, “can I add one more secret then?”

“And what is that?”

He made one step closer to LeBron, lips brushed against LeBron’s, just a quick and hasty touch. He took a step back, hunching his shoulders, trying really hard to make himself shorter. LeBron was the King, has always been the King, and Kevin just kissed him. It almost felt like a sweet sin.

“That’s your secret?” LeBron asked, “then maybe you shouldn’t let me know.” otherwise it would not be a secret. Kevin looked into LeBron’s eyes, and didn’t say a word. In his whole life he spent with mom, he had been seeking a relationship with an older man, he craved for it. Truth be told LeBron was only a few years older, but the recognition and caring he received was enormous, and that fulfilled his empty heart like water flooding into a long-drying dam.

“I …” Kevin stuttered, he was lost for words, “I mean…”

“What do you want from me?” LeBron calmly added.

I wanted to be alongside with you like a shadow, wanted to be like you, wanted to have your attention all by myself. Kevin listed all the things he desired, but none was told.

“Whatever I want, would you give it to me?” he asked.

“That depends on whether I have it, and whether I can afford to.”

Kevin didn’t feel bad about it. He and LeBron were indeed the same kind. They put themselves ahead of everything, they were always looking for a best way to achieve their goals. LeBron would never do anything that doesn’t benefit him, and starting a relationship with Kevin was obviously not the first thing on his mind right now. It would only harm them.

“Give me a chance then,” Kevin finally said, “I don’t know how long it’s gonna take me. Maybe a year, maybe a decade, but eventually I would be your biggest rival, and when that time comes, give me a chance.” let me defeat you, let me take your torch, let me replace you to be the focus of everything, not just standing in your shadow for the rest of my life.

“Deal.” 

***

“Not, going, to, forgive you.” Kevin didn’t remember how many times he had dialed Russ’ number, and after countless attempts, he finally picked up the phone and gave Kevin his final words. Russ didn’t even sound mad, he just sounded cold.

“Listen KD, you pull the same shit as him, but on me. So I hope that you are prepared for the price that comes with it, because I ain’t gonna be generous with you.” Russ warned him, “no, I will never forgive you, that’d be too easy on you. You chose that road, you are never coming back. Not like him, he went back, but I’ll make damn sure that you will be a traitor in OKC for the rest of your life.”

Sometimes people forgot how smart and sharp Russ could be. He read Kevin like a book.

Kevin told LeBron his decision on joining the Warriors, and LeBron immediately hung up the phone. Kevin got it, he was no longer a rookie, this didn’t look good on him at all. LeBron had every reason to be upset about him. 

He was considering changing his mind, thinking maybe stay in OKC would be a better idea after all, when he got an email from LeBron’s agent. There’s a list of all the possible scenarios in the email, and how they dealt with it when he left Cleveland. LeBron didn’t like the decision, but that didn’t mean he would stop Kevin. He kept his promise, he made life easier for Kevin. Having that said, Kevin still felt overwhelmed when the media and fans of almost the whole country turned their back at him. He had been used to the praise, he had been taking them for granted.

He was yelling at his agent, ranting and crying, but the agent simply remind him, “That was your decision, Kev. You think this is bad? LeBron had it much worse.” BUT HE’S THE GODDAMN LEBRON! Kevin protested quietly in his mind. He realized that he was never as strong as LeBron. He’s not LeBron, he would never be LeBron. He might defeat him on the court, but that’s Warriors winning over Cavs, not a personal victory of KD over LeBron. He was able to convince himself that he’s getting closer and closer to LeBron, but ironically, they were becoming further apart.

***  
\- Watching you win actually pissed me off pretty badly, worse than I thought.

During their glorious championship parade, Kevin received a text message from LeBron. The crowd was roaring, but Kevin didn’t care, he took out his cellphone and looked down..

\- Maybe you can listen to that song we made. That’d make you feel better.  
Kevin replied. 

Few meters ahead of him, Stephen was holding the trophy in his arms, his first ring shining under the sunlight. Kevin would get his in a few months as well.  
Was it worth it? He asked himself, was it worth it for me to give up the trust of a whole city, left behind teammates and friends that was with me up and down, and chose this road? Was it really worth it? 

But then he thought about LeBron, he watched him left, then went back; he watched him endure all the hatred, then all the complements; he watched people use magnifying glasses on the smallest detail of what he does, and came up with conclusions. All that, at the end of the day, for that championship. It’s the nature in their blood. They were afraid to be forgotten and ignored again, so they had to capture all the glory and legacy, to leave a mark in the history and be remembered; and for that, they were willing to do anything.

“I’m good.” LeBron replied him, “I never wanted you to go through what I‘ve been through, and that has not been changed.”

***  
“He picked you, the first one.” 

They were doing the NBA all-star drafting, and this was the first thing Stephen told him when he walked out of that room. Kevin found himself smiling, and he can’t seem to stop it.

“Unbelievable,” Stephen rolled his eyes at him, “it was just for fun, I don’t get the big deal out of it. Last pick or first pick.”

“You have no idea.” Kevin said. This was his first and biggest disappointment of life, his first and last nemesis, and somehow LeBron made up for him. He was LeBron’s first choice, this simple fact made him happier than ever. He had everything he wanted, and that was the only thing hanging, like a little bird that bothered him occasionally. Now LeBron had opened the cage and freed this trapped bird. It had gone to the open sky. It would never come back and haunt Kevin, and he was free.

It had taken them years, but really only a length of a song.


End file.
